Robbing the Pizza Delivery Guy
by IMomokoI
Summary: Robbing the Pizza Delivery Guy. What could go wrong with Natsu and Gray working together? Rated: M to be safe.


**A/N** : So, I watched a movie the other day called Lonestar State Of Mind, and let me tell you! Ha! The movie was funny, but the beginning of it made me think Natsu and Gray would totally be like that so I gave it a shot! On to the story, It's been a while since I've wrote anything and even posted anything. So I apologize if Its not up to par. I'm rusty.

I do not own Fairytail or it's characters, The plot came from the movie Lonestar State of Mind

* * *

Natsu took a deep breath. He was excited. Him and the Ice-stripper, Gray were finally doing it. He was rather surprised that Gray would come to him of all people. Even he will admit that they argued nearly a hundred times a day. Half of those arguments don't even make sense. Gray was one of his closest friends he had. Aside from Lucy his bestest friend and the love of his life. But that was a different story. He fidgeted in the passenger seat of Grays dark blue car. The engine gave a soft hum, the radio was turned down low. Even the headlights were out. He couldn't believe they were going to do it.

"There he is" Gray mumbled sitting up straight. Natsu straightened up. Both of them watched as the guy walked into the store. Natsu grinned. It was almost time. "Did you bring it?" Gray asked staring at him. Natsu nodded and pulled out the brown bag beside him and handed it to Gray. Said boy froze once he looked inside. He should have known better than to ask Natsu of all people to come with him.

"What's wrong? I brought the right thing right? I couldn't remember if you said panties or panty liners, So I just brought them both" he spoke. Gray groaned and smack Natsu over the head.

"I said pantyhose you flame brain!" he suddenly yelled. "Not panties, Not panty liners, Pantyhose!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head while he gave Gray a questionable look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! How are we going to rob somebody with panties and maxi pads!" Gray threw the brown paper bag at him. Natsu laughed. Digging in the bag, he pulled out one of the maxi pads that he had took from Lucy.

"I thought that too! I wondered why your popsicle brain would ask for such a ridiculous request but I figured it out!" Natsu was rather please with himself. Tearing off the sticky paper on the back Natsu put the maxi pad on his face. He had cut out diamond shaped holes where the eyes would be. Effectively creating a mask. He smiled proudly for his achievement. "I even made you one! Though I wish I didn't" Gray blinked.

5

4

3

2

1

"You really do have flames for brains!" Gray laughed out. Natsu's eye twitched as he watched Gray practically laugh himself to tears. Here he is agreeing to breaking the law and robbing some guy all because Gray's brother Lyon bet that Gray didn't have the balls to do it. He was more interested when Gray said that they would rob the pizza delivery guy. They would get whatever money the guy had and the pizza he had. It was practically a win-win situation.

"Are we doing this or not!" he yelled already frustrated.

After another minute or so of Gray's laughing he sobered up. He wouldn't be caught dead with Lucy's panties on his head. He sure wasn't going to be seen by anyone with a maxi pad of all things on his face. Gray shook his head, turning his lights on and drove away. He didn't care if Lyon said shit to him. He would just punch him and call it a night.

"Pussy" Natsu mumbled with his arms across his chest. Almost like a kid pouting.

"I will knock your ass out!"

"Ha, you wish, Ice Stripper"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice breath!"

"Pinky!"

"Damn it! It's SALMON! SALMON!"

"Sure, and I'm a virgin"

"What? You're a virgin? Even I'm no-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Gray punched him. Sure he broke out his window with Natsu's head but Natsu was knocked out. Gray smiled at the peace and quiet for the first time tonight. Pulling into his driveway, Gray slid his phone out and took a picture. The moron left the maxi pad on his face. Grinning Gray sent Natsu the message knowing he will look at it in the morning. He had decided that carrying Natsu inside would be to much he just left him there for night. Gray was going to sleep good tonight. He thought while getting into his bed.

"Yea, I'm going to sleep good tonight"

* * *

So what did you think? Funny? Haha Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed, Like I said i'm rusty and wasn't to sure on how to end it without it seeming to long. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
